Endless War
Keldar | combatant2 = Aldia Free Provinces | combatant3 = | combatant4 = | combrefs = | commander1 = Grand Master Reinhardt Grand Marshal Straeten General Saeger General Tieghem | commander2 = Laurence II Prime Minister Farengray Lord Pattyn Lord Lautrec Lord Vermeulen Premier Taesserink Prince Helst | commander3 = | commander4 = | commrefs = | strength1 = ca. 60,000 knights ca. 80,000 levies | strength2 = ca. 120,000 Aldians ca. 50,000 Northerners | strength3 = | strength4 = | strrefs = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | casualties4 = | casurefs = }} Not to be confused with the Eternal War. The Endless War, as it is largely known in the Common tongue, and known by many other names including the Great War, the Black War, and the Keldari Invasion, and by the soldiers and population of Keldar (somewhat ominously) as the First Crusade, is a large conflict that is currently taking place in central and northern Erideon. Prelude Antebellum Prior to the outbreak of hostilities, Erideon was divided into the following states: The Aldian Monarchy and its vassals, the Holy Order of Keldar, the Kingdom of Tyrland, the independent Dwarven Chiefdoms of Stavenberg and Kragstett, and a host of city-states forming the Northern Hansa. Of these powers, Aldia and Keldar stood above the others. The New Monarchy of Aldia had recently been formed by the Glorious Revolution in the year 1 3A. In the revolution, led by Laurence Istiniac, the old Aldian monarchy was deposed and replaced with the House of Istiniac, and reformed into a constitutional monarchy centred around the person of the monarch and a Parliament composed of the Lords of the Kingdom. Meanwhile, Keldar was formed by the unification of the previously-fractious Keldari and Duranian duchies after a wave of religious fervour, centred around Kel, the Lonely God. This new religion led to a bloodless popular uprising, in which the noblemen of the realm agreed to deposit the spiritual power of the state in the hands of the Pontiff and the temporal power in the hands of the Grand Master. Casus belli It is believed that tensions between the two powers first began by their conflicting interests in the Free Provinces, as both Keldar and Aldia were interested in securing the rich port cities of the North for their own. Aldia was primarily interested in acquiring the wealthy northern ports in order to eliminate their primary competitors for trade in Erideon. By securing the Hansa, they hoped to direct trade -- and the customs to be collected from it -- to the cities along the Fjords, primarily the capital of Roulan. Meanwhile, the officials and Knight Commanders of Keldar conspired to eradicate what they believed was the debauched culture of the Free Provinces -- through evils like irreligion and democracy, they believed it was Kel's will that their Paladins save the Northerners from the vile and base culture in which they were mired. This led to a decade and a half of rivalry between both states. Tensions finally erupted into open conflict in the Manentier Incident. Although the truth of the incident is yet to be uncovered, Aldia alleges that Keldari Paladins covertly infiltrated the village of Manentier and slaughtered the local garrison; meanwhile, Keldar alleges that the entire incident was staged by Aldia. Following the incident, Aldia immediately presented the Grand Master and the Grand Chancellor with a formal declaration of war on the 18th of May of the 18th year of the Third Era. Course of the war Opening stage Following the Manentier Incident, several Aldian columns advanced into Keldari territory. First truce The first truce was agreed after the Keldari counteroffensive stalled, leaving both combatants mired. Possession of the territory of the frontier marches and margraviates occupied by the Aldian forces was restored to Keldar. The first truce lasted from 27 3A to 49 3A. Second stage Hostilities erupted again following a buildup of Keldari forces along the border, in clear violation of the terms of the ceasefire. An Aldian ultimatum was presented and rejected, and the war erupted again. Second truce The second truce was agreed on 55 3A, and lasted until 88 3A. Third stage The third stage erupted Third truce The third truce was signed on 95 3A and lasted until 108 3A. Invasion of the Free Provinces In 108 3A Invasion of Tourall and Leveire Effects In the Free Provinces The occupied territories have been ravaged by the intense fighting of the Keldari invasion. Although the initial onslaught of Keldar was successfully arrested, meaning most of the provinces remain outside of the clutches of the enemy, In Keldar In the New Monarchy In Tyrland Although not directly involved in the conflict, Tyrland has been flooded with refugees desperately hoping to escape the worst of the great conflict. Category:Keldar Category:History Category:New Monarchy Category:Free Provinces